Little Pink Dress
by Chunblossom
Summary: A oneshot between Sakura and memories of her Mother. SS if you read all the way through. Please read and review


Well here is another story I decided to write since I was in a mother daughter mood after watching a movie. I hope you like it and if you do please review! Disclaimer: I do not on Cardcaptor Sakura or anything like it but if I did then the series would be longer and we would be seeing a lot more of Syaoran and Sakura!

Sakura Li (1) was kneeled before an old wooden chest that held the things she had saved from which her mother was still alive. Things that were precious and things that she cherished were in this old wooden chest. Every time she wanted to remember her mother she would look in the old wood chest and allow the memories to come to her as she sorted through everything.

Inside the chest held pictures and drawings of both Sakura and Nadeshiko and the rest of the family members like Touya and Fujitaki. Some of the pictures were yellow with age and some were creased so many, many times that they could have ripped if not handled the right way. Sakura traced her long delicate fingers over a picture of her mother and while smiling a sad smile as she tried to remember her mother. Her mother had long gray like hair and sparkling emerald green eyes like Sakura has that always held a soft feeling. A smile that was warm and comforting and a face like an angel.

Second out of the chest came an old teddy bear that her mother had made for her when she was very young. Even though she did not remember her mother that well since she died when Sakura was 3 she somehow remembered her mother trying to make Sakura a teddy bear even though she was not that good at sewing.

Third thing that came out of the chest was a small pink baby blanket that her mother had bought for Sakura when she was just born. A little worn and faded over the years but Sakura still loved looking at it and touching it to remember the softness of it. Sometimes when Sakura held it long enough she could almost see her mother holding her in her arms and singing softly to her.

Fourth was a maroon (2) dress that her great grandfather (3) had given to her from the trip to the summer house with her father, Touya, and Yukito. She remembered the way her great grandfather had always told her that her mom always drew a rainbow whenever she visited and that he had framed one the last time she was there.

The last and final thing that came out of the chest was a small light pink sundress with three cherry blossoms sewn into it big enough for a little girl 4 years old. Her father had told her, her mother had sewn a cherry blossom on the dress every time Sakura had grown a year older waiting for the time Sakura was big enough to wear it. Sakura traced the cherry blossom that was the last one she ever sewn on for she had died that following year.

Sakura wiped away a tear as it began falling down and returned everything to the wooden chest besides the light pink dress and closed it.

"Mama what are you doing here?" called out a small sweet voice of a 4 year old daughter Mae Lan who had honey amber hair like she did but had intense amber eyes like her father Syaoran had.

"Looking at the things your grandmother which is my mother had given me before she died," said Sakura softly as she pulled Mae Lan into a hug.

"Mother what is that?" asked Mae Lan as she pointed to the light pink sundress.

"It was a gift that my mother had given to me and I will give it to you after I sew on a cherry blossom," replied Sakura cheerfully.

"What was she like mother? Grandmother that is," asked Mae Lan.

"She was an incredible person that I wish she was still alive for you to meet. She was a very loving person and had a great ability to make everything and everybody just want to smile," replied Sakura.

"I wish I could have met her then," replied Mae Lan brightly.

"I wish you could have met her as well," replied Sakura.

"How are my two favorite girls and my son doing," said a warm voice from the bedroom doorway.

"Daddy," shouted Mae Lan who ran to embrace her father.

"Were doing great and your son keeps on kicking too much like a guy I know," said Sakura who placed a hand on her swollen stomach and gave Syaoran a playful glare.

"Glad to hear that," whispered Syaoran who hugged his wife lovingly and placed a warm hand on Sakura's stomach.

"I'm glad to hear that too," whispered Nadeshiko as she watched from above the house for she was always watching over them now and forever.

So what did you think? Please review if like it and tell me your honest opinion. Also sorry if there are a lot of mistakes and also if you are wondering about the daughters name I decided to name her that after a song I heard. In Chinese I think and I am for sure it means a pear blossom. Or was it some other blossom oh well I will get my facts straight later.

1.Yep you guessed it she married Syaoran and if you did not get it by now then reread the last parts of the story.

2.Remember when Sakura went into the country I think for summer vacation in one episode. Sorry I do not know which one that is I think 16? Well she met her great grandfather and he gave her a dress right? I think it was maroon and it belonged to her mother and that is why I put it in here.

3.It is her great grandfather right I mean since he was Nadeshiko's grandfather right or did I get my facts messed up somewhere along the lines here.

So what do you think and please be truthful don't forget to review.


End file.
